The present invention relates to devices for cleaning windows, in particular, to a squeegee with a handle. More particularly, it relates to wiping devices that have a squeegee head with a blade, have a squeegee handle with enclosed container to hold and dispense liquid, and have an ability to swivel.
There are many utility patents relating to window cleaning devices. There were several squeegee patents where squeegee handle contained spraying devices to dispense liquid for cleaning and/or squeegee handle with mountable extension pole. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,692,171, 6,547,469, 6,010,267, 4,776,716, and U.S. Pub. App. No. 20060188320.